


Once upon a December

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song someone sings, once upon a December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a December

  
  



End file.
